A data center can include various physical resources to support and provide, e.g., computer processing and/or storage. A data center can include IT components, such as racks, servers, data storage devices, disk drives, networking equipment, and uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs). Data centers can include supporting resources, such as HVAC units, chillers, cooling equipment, generators, and battery backup systems. In some cases, the physical resources of a data center can be housed in an enclosure, such as a room or building. For a large-scale service, a data center can require a large number of physical resources occupying one or more buildings.
There have been recent developments in mobile computing devices such as laptops, smart phones, and tablets. In particular, mobile computing devices can provide a variety of functions such as a digital camera.